Kan'rei no michi: la voie du froid
by Blackfan
Summary: la vie n'est pas toujours juste ou simple pour tout le monde. Cette histoire est celle d'une personne avec qui la vie n'a pas été clémente suis nul pour les résumé alors venez et reviewez svp!
1. naissance d'un loup

I/ Naissance d'un loup.

Une gerbe de neige s'envola du sommet de la montagne et vola au gré des courants d'air. Le vent la transporta faisant virevolter les flocons d'un blanc immaculé en de nombreuses arabesques compliquées. Soufflant parmi les branches des hauts conifères qui peuplaient les montagnes d'Okaido, le nuage de neige se gonfla peu à peu, ses rangs grossissant chaque fois qu'un peu de neige était arraché à a retraite tranquille en haut des arbres ou de la montagne. Les bourrasques traversaient la plaine et les montagnes, les vallons et les creux, chantant au cœur des crevasses dans lesquelles il s'engouffrait et ressortait, transportant toujours plus de neige. Le blizzard allait bientôt se lever. Le ciel, jusqu'alors chargé de lourds nuages noirs, sembla vacillé un instant avant de se déchirer en un bruit sorti tout droit des enfers. Le ciel se zébra tandis qu'un éclair le découpait de part en part, et des trombes de neiges se mirent alors à tomber en un ballet magnifique et compliqué, mais aussi mortel que la morsure d'un cobra pour quiconque se retrouverait pris à l'intérieur. La température chuta de quelques degrés encore, et le vent continua de souffler, de plus en plus fort. Dans un petit village non loin de là, la tourmente éclata avec une violence inouïe. Un peu à l'écart, un modeste chalet de bois laissait échapper par un trou dans le plafond de sombres volutes de fumées, noires comme les plumes d'un corbeau. Le bois des murs craqua sous la pression du vent qui hurlait à l'extérieur, et la neige commença à s'accumuler contre les linteaux fragiles de la porte et les rebords de l'unique fenêtre.

Un cri retentit soudain, brisant la mélopée sourde du blizzard qui soufflait à l'extérieur. Dans le chalet, un homme faisait les cent pas devant une porte en bois de cèdre, solide et infranchissable tant que les occupants de la pièce attenante ne feraient pas sauter la lourde planche de bois qui en barrait l'entrée à toute autre personne, où tout autre être qui n'y aurait pas été invité. Car la planche portait de nombreux Jufu, des sorts destiné à repousser les esprits au plus loin de la petite pièce, faiblement éclairée par une lampe à naphte qui brûlait tranquillement ses réserves en produisant une petite lueur, accompagné d'une forte odeur caractéristique. L'homme arpenta la pièce en long, en large et en travers, caressant parfois sa barbe d'un air songeur, parfois en arrachant de grosse poignées de poils noirs et drus dans son inquiétude, qu'il laissait tomber sans les ramasser. Un cri retenti de nouveau, suivi d'un autre, plus près que jamais. L'homme s'approcha et toucha la porte de son front.

-Sois forte ! Tu dois être forte !

De nouveau, la voix laissa échapper un gémissement qui parvint aux oreilles de l'homme, avant de faire retentir un nouveau cri de douleur, entrecoupé de sanglots. La voix de la vieille guérisseuse qui aidait au travail se découpa peu à peu sur les gémissements, poussant, exhortant la femme au travail de la Libération. Le vent siffla de plus en plus fort, pressant toujours plus fort contre le bois qui composait la bâtisse. Les cris s'intensifièrent, les pleurs aussi, tandis que le vent hurlait de plus en plus fort, comme en écho à ses appels de détresse et de douleur. La tempête redoubla d'ardeur. L'accouchement dura des heures, heures durant lesquelles la neige ne cessa pas un instant de tomber, ou à aucun moment le vent ne cessa de pousser contre la porte, cherchant à s'immiscer dans le petit chalet, devenu douillet sous l'effet du feu qui ronronnait dans la maison. Puis, tout à coup, le vent cessa, la neige ne tomba plus, et les cris du nouveau né se firent enfin entendre. L'homme se précipita à la porte, et lorsque la planche sauta, se rua à l'intérieur, avant d'être retenu par la guérisseuse.

-Elle va bien, mais elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Puis, retirant le linge humide du visage du bébé, elle lui fit découvrir un visage rougi, tandis que celui-ci s'époumonait à hurler de tout son soûl. L'homme le prit dans ses bras, le berçant doucement.

-Bienvenu parmi nous mon garçon.

Un nouveau cri du bébé se fit entendre, et dehors, par delà les derniers souffles de vent, y répondit un écho, qui se répercuta parmi les montagnes et les plaines couverte de neige.

-Des loups, s'étonna la guérisseuse. Si près des habitations ?

L'homme, lui ne s'étonna pas, et son visage sembla se marquer d'une tristesse sans borne.

-Bienvenu parmi nous, petit garçon du froid, fils des loups. Ton nom sera Usui Horokeu, le loup du froid !


	2. la solitude

II/ La solitude.

Accoudé à la fenêtre, le petit garçon regardait tomber la neige dehors. Il avait toujours aimé la voir descendre du ciel en dessinant une trajectoire imprévisible, traçant des formes qu'il pouvait imaginé et associé à tel ou tel action des Dieux de la Montagnes. Lorsque la neige se fut accumulée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle cessa aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé, au grand dam du jeune Usui. Les portes du village s'ouvrirent alors les unes après les autres, et les enfants de ces bâtisses se ruèrent dehors pour entamer une gigantesque bataille de boule de neige. Le visage de Usui s'éclaira tandis qu'il se ruait vers la porte. Sa main se porta sur la poignée quand la voix de sa mère se porta à ses oreilles.

-Où vas-tu Horohoro ?

Horohoro était le surnom que tout les gens qui connaissaient Usui lui prêtaient. Usui Horokeu était trop long, trop compliqué. Horohoro ne comportait que deux syllabes répétées, et c'était bien plus simple ainsi. Et puis de toute façon, ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça alors pourquoi pas.

-Je vais dehors, maman. Les autres enfants sont sortis pour faire une bataille de boule de neige. Je vais avec eux.

Sa voix se fit plus basse sur les derniers mots. Il savait déjà quelle serait la réaction de sa mère.

-Dehors ? Tu sais pourtant que…Les autres…

Usui soupira.

-Je sais maman. Les autres ne m'acceptent pas, et c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas sortis jouer avec les autres de toute ma vie. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai six ans. Je veux sortir. Peut être…Peut être qu'il ne seront pas si méchant que ça !

Usui frissonna à l'idée qu'il venait de contredire sa propre mère. Celle-ci sortit de sa cuisine et vint le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu sais, Horo, les gens n'acceptent pas facilement ceux qui sont différent. Et toi, tu l'es autant d'eux qu'une poule l'est d'un cheval.

-Je ne suis pas une poule, s'exclama Usui avec colère.

Sa mère pouffa en le posant au sol et en plaçant ses yeux au niveau des siens.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas une poule. Tu es Horo, mon petit Horo à moi. Et je ne veux que te protéger…

Le garçon s'écarta des bras de sa mère, sentant ses larmes proches de lui échapper.

-Me protéger ? Vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche ! Je ne veux pas être protéger ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est vivre normalement, avec les autres enfants du village ! Vous ne comprenez même pas ça ?

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se rua dehors, la neige s'engouffrant par-dessus ses bottes.

-Horo attends, s'écria sa mère. Reviens !

N'écoutant pas les cris de sa mère, le garçon se rua au travers du dédale des petites rues du village et arriva enfin sur la petite place où avait lieu la bataille. Les enfants ne le remarquèrent pas tout d'abord. Usui se baissa et ramassa un peu de neige qu'il tassa jusqu'à lui donner une forme à peu près sphérique et la jeta de toute ses forces vers un garçon à sa droite. Ce dernier la reçu en plein cou, et se tortillant pour faire tomber la substance froide, s'apprêta à répliquer à cette attaque, brandissant dans son poing une autre boule de neige. Il arma son bras et…La laissa retomber, sans lancer sa boule. Usui le regarda d'un air surpris, alors que partout la bataille s'arrêtait pour regarder ce qui se passait ici. Horo déglutit avec difficulté et lança vaillamment.

-B…Bonjour. Je m'appelle Usui Horokeu. Je peux jouer avec vous ?

Le garçon à qui il avait lancé la boule le regarda, l'air dégoûté. Un autre garçon s'approcha et lui dit à l'oreille, juste assez fort pour que Horo puisse l'entendre aussi.

-C'est le fils du loup. Mon père dit qu'on ne doit pas l'approcher, qu'il est encore sauvage et qu'il mord tout ce qui s'approche assez près !

Une fillette frissonna en entendant cela et ajouta.

-Il paraît que ses parents le nourrissent avec des lapins et des moutons qu'ils trouvent un peu partout !

Usui sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. Un accès de colère, le deuxième de la journée, le poussa à hurler de toutes ses forces.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Et mes parents…

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase. Une boule de neige, fraîchement tassée, vint s'écraser sur son visage et empli sa bouche et ses yeux. Il s'essuya et se baissa pour en préparer une autre, se croyant accepté pour le jeu, lorsqu'une seconde boule, plus dure, vint le cueillir au menton. Il se releva, ne comprenant pas encore ce qui se passait. Une nouvelle volée vint le frapper en tout point, et il fut même projeté à terre par une boule qui contenait un glaçon et qui le frappa dans le ventre. Les larmes aux yeux, il leva la tête et vit les autres enfants, tous en train de le viser.

-Chassons le monstre, hurla un premier

-Mort au loup, répondit un second.

Puis tous lui jetèrent leurs armes au visage. Horo sentit son nez se mettre à couler, et il l'essuya rapidement d'un revers de la main. Du sang, son sang, resta sur sa moufle, la colorant de rouge. Il se releva en pleurant et s'enfuit en courant sous les hourras des autres enfants.

-Le loup s'enfuit, hurlaient ils. Victoire !

Ne se retournant pas, il ne vit pas que certains des enfants avaient entrepris de le pourchasser pour continuer leur jeu de massacre. Il ne comprit que lorsque plusieurs boules s'écrasèrent à quelques mètres devant lui, frôlant sa tête et ses oreilles. Horo courut à perdre haleine, mais les cris des autres lui arrivaient encore et toujours aux oreilles. Il sortit du village et commença à monter dans la montagne. Les recommandations de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire.

Ne grimpe jamais dans la montagne. Le mont qui couvre notre village est le plus dangereux de la région d'Okaïdo. Si tu t'y risques, tu mourras, sans aucun doute !

Pesant le pour et le contre, le jeune garçon hésita. Puis les cris lui revinrent, plus forts, plus violents, et il se remit à courir. Mieux valait tenter sa chance dans la montagne que de mourir sous le coup de ses enfants devenus fous qui avaient juré de le tuer. Et il ne doutait pas qu'il le ferait.

Usui commença donc l'ascension, espérant que les parents des autres enfants avaient fait les mêmes recommandations à leurs enfants que les siens lui avaient faits. Mais les cris ne cessèrent pas, ne diminuèrent pas, et, risquant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Horo vit les autres se lancer dans l'ascension à leur tour. Il se remit donc en route, plus vite encore, un point de côté martelant douloureusement ses côtes. Pressant le point douloureux, il continua de monter jusqu'à arriver au bord d'une grande crevasse qu'il ne pouvait traverser d'un bond. Dos au trou mortel, il se retrouva face à face avec ses adversaires qui le toisaient d'un air triomphant. Le vent se leva alors, arrachant de la neige à la montagne qui se précipitait sournoisement dans le col du garçon, le faisant trembler et paraître vulnérable aux yeux des autres, à l'abri dans leurs épais manteaux de fourrure.

-Le loup est pris au piège, chantonna un premier.

-Les chasseurs vont le tuer, poursuivis le second

-Et le bétail sera vengé, termina le troisième.

A voir sa stature, Horo estima que le premier devait avoir dix ans. Le second, encore plus grand, devait être près des douze ans. Le dernier des trois, plus petit et menu, devait juste approcher des huit ans. Il semblait hésiter. Horo décida de tenter sa chance avec lui.

-Ne les laisse pas faire. Je suis comme toi, un petit garçon. Ne les laisse pas me faire de mal !

Le plus grand s'interposa devant le petit, comme pour les protéger des paroles de Horo.

-Ferme la, sale loup. Ne touche pas à mon petit frère !

Le plus jeune sembla alors se décider. Il repoussa son frère, et, prenant un peu de neige, en fit une boule qu'il jeta en direction du garçon. Celui-ci la prit en pleine figure et, déséquilibré, reculant d'un pas en arrière. Son pied ne trouva que du vide et il perdit l'équilibre. Battant l'air de ses bras nus en un vain effort, il sentit son corps basculer dans le vide meurtrier de la crevasse. Il tomba, tête la première, dans les abysses bleus de la crevasse et commença alors sa chute en Enfers, tandis que les cris de victoire des autres enfants lui parvenaient encore avant de disparaître, emporté par le vent qui sifflait en chantant dans les entrailles glacées de la crevasse.


	3. la Solitude en soi

Chapitre trois : Perdu en soi.

La chute se prolongea, interminable, dans les profondeurs bleutées de l'abysse. Horo se replia sur lui-même, réflexe incontrôlable de l'être humain que celui de tout tenter pour survivre. Mais pourquoi survivre ? A quoi bon, si tout le monde doit vous rejeter ? A quoi bon, si le seul lendemain qu'on vous offre est un jour gris, voir noir, chargé de nuages, où la solitude est votre seule compagne ? Mieux vaut ne pas connaître cette vie la ! Usui en était là de sa réflexion quand il heurta le sol, durement, malgré l'épaisse couche de neige qui amortit sa chute. Il sombra dans l'inconscience, le regard fixé sur les bords à présent inaccessible de sa prison naturelle.

……

Dans le village, à l'intérieur du chalet de bois, la fillette s'approcha de la vitre pour scruter le retour de son frère. Du haut de ses quatre ans, il tira une chaise tant bien que mal et grimpa dessus pour pouvoir regarder à l'extérieur.

-Pirika ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda la mère.

La petite fille se retourna, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Pourquoi il est partit grand frère Horo ? Il nous aime plus ?

La jeune femme passa ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains de la petite fille. Elle était la seule à les avoir de cette couleur. Son mari et elle avaient les cheveux noirs, et Horo les avait bleu.

Comme si la neige et le froid lors de sa naissance l'avait marqué…

Elle continua de caresser la tête de sa petite fille en la berçant dans ses bras pour apaiser ses sanglots.

-Mais bien sûr que non…Horo nous aime toujours autant. Il a juste besoin de comprendre certaines choses par lui-même mon cœur. Il va bientôt revenir ne t'en fais pas.

Elle avait beau couvrir sa fillette de promesse rassurante, il n'en restait pas moins une sensation de malaise au creux de l'estomac de cette femme, un mauvais pressentiment qui l'empêchait de croire elle-même à ses propres paroles, et la fillette le sentit.

…..

Horo ouvrit un œil. Il était resté inconscient longtemps, trop longtemps d'après le froid qu'il sentait dans ses membres engourdis. Peut être le froid aurait il raison de lui s'il ne bougeait pas rapidement. Sur cette pensée, le garçon tenta de se lever, mû par un sentiment de survie. Sa jambe gauche céda sous son poids et il se retrouva de nouveau au sol, le visage dans la neige. Il releva la tête en crachant la matière froide qui avait envahi sa bouche et jeta un regard alentour. De la neige à perte de vue, et des murs de glace infranchissables sans équipement approprié.

-Super…C'est bien ma chance ça !

Le garçon se leva tant bien que mal, et, se tenant à la paroi froide, décida de bourrer sa chaussette de neige pour calmer la douleur. Sa cheville avait pris une teinte violacée qui virait à présent au noir.

-Et une entorse, pour bien finir. Quelle bonne étoile j'ai au dessus de ma tête !

Le garçon se mit en marche, malgré la douleur qui lui intimait souvent l'ordre de s'arrêter et de bouger avec la plus grande prudence. Il parcouru le plus de distance que sa cheville lui permit, mais le dédale de glace semblait sans fin. Au bout d'un moment, il s'assit lourdement et posa son visage contre la paroi.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je n'avais rien demandé d'autre que de vivre comme les autres ! C'est injuste !

Il sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux mais les refoula d'un geste rageur. Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de son visage dans le miroir de glace qui lui faisait face. Le froid commençait à le mordre sérieusement et il frissonnait. Ses yeux croisèrent leur image. Il parcouru rapidement son apparence dans le reflet. Il avait une piètre allure. Une balafre parcourait sa joue droite, probablement due à sa chute dans le labyrinthe bleu, comme il avait entrepris de l'appeler depuis quelques temps. Son œil gauche commençait à prendre une jolie couleur mauve tandis que sa lèvre, fendue en plein milieu, avait cessé de laisser couler le sang qu'elle contenait. Sans son bandeau, dont il avait retrouvé les morceaux déchiquetés sur des stalactites de glace, ses cheveux volaient librement au gré du vent qui parcourait encore la crevasse en chantant.

-Pourquoi j'ai pas les cheveux noirs comme papa ou maman ? Pourquoi les miens sont bleus ?

Il en attrapa une poignée et tira de toutes ses forces dans l'espoir de les arracher, mais la douleur lui fit les relâcher rapidement. Il appuya son front contre le mur de glace et se laissa emporté par la fraîcheur bienfaisante.

-Allez, je dois me remettre en route si je ne veux pas rester ici pour toujours.

Les jambes ensevelies sous la neige qui tombait sans discontinuer des hauteurs de sa prison, Horo s'accorda encore quelques instants. Il était fatigué, si fatigué… Il pouvait bien dormir un peu. Après quel mal y avait il à cela. La nuit ne tombait probablement jamais ici, la glace semblait diffuser sa propre lumière, et si cela se trouvait, il faisait peut être déjà nuit noire dehors. La langueur envahi son corps, le poussant à fermer les yeux, à abandonner ses efforts pour ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. IL voulait juste se reposer un moment, quitter sa prison de glace.

-De toute façon, même papa et maman n'en ont rien à faire de moi…Ils ne sont pas venus me chercher…

Le sentiment d'abandon qui le tenaillait alors jusque là prit soudain toute son ampleur et Horo prit conscience de sa situation. Un garçon, de 6 ans, pas très grand, aux cheveux bleus, perdu tout seul dans une immense prison de glace. Quelles chances de s'en sortir vivant avait il ? Bah, il verrait bien ça demain…Après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et sentit le sommeil qui l'emportait. Il en oublia le froid qui l'entourait, se tassa sous ses vêtements et commença à s'endormir.

-Ne dors pas !

Une voix, grave et douce à la fois, se répercuta dans la crevasse, en répétant son ordre à l'infini tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. Le garçon scruta les alentours mais ne vit rien. Il haussa les épaules et sa langueur le reprit. Il se rallongea et ferma de nouveau les yeux.

-Ouvre les yeux, Usui. Je te dis de rester éveillé !

Cette fois le garçon se leva carrément, sans prendre garde à ce que sa cheville lui criait de se rasseoir.

-Qui est là ? Qui…Qui êtes vous ?

-La question n'est pas qui je suis. Je te connais Usui, et tu ne dois pas mourir ici. Ton destin est plus grand que ça. Alors reste éveillé et aie confiance !

Le garçon renifla avec dédain.

-Confiance ? En qui ? Ou en quoi ? On me rejette au village ! Mes parents non plus ne viennent pas me chercher ! Pourquoi devrais je croire une voix ? Si ça se trouve je rêve !

La voix éclata de rire.

-Te voila plus combatif que tout à l'heure, petit ! J'aime mieux ça. Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire, mais je te dis que ton salut est plus près de toi que tu ne le penses.

La voix se tu. Définitivement.

-Attendez ! Qui êtes vous ? Comment ça, mon salut est proche ? Dites moi où ! S'il vous plaît…

Sa voix se perdit à son tour dans les dédales de la glace et le garçon se retrouva de nouveau seul. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et se mit à sangloter doucement. La solitude est le pire ennemi de l'homme, l'adversaire qui gagne en force au plus profond de chacun…Et Horo venait de perdre contre cet ennemi.


	4. glacé

avant de commencer: Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je vous met juste un p'tit mot pour m'excuser. J'ai commencé de nombreuses histoires et en ait abandonné plusieurs avant le terme. J'ai donc decidé de me replonger dans celle-ci, en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrait pas d'avoir attendu si longtemps! Enjoy and review

Chapitre quatre : glacé.

Le garçon frappa le neige qui s'amoncelait doucement autour de lui.

-Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Redoutant le froid qui commençait à devenir vraiment mordant, Horo avisa un morceau de bois grand comme lui, dont il se servit pour se faire une canne. L'appui s'enfonçait profondément dans la neige, et le dégager à chaque pas s'avéra aussi fatiguant que de marcher sans. Après avoir marcher ainsi pendant une durée qui lui sembla des heures, Horo jeta le bâton aussi loin qu'il le pouvait et se laissa de nouveau tomber dans la neige. Il y enfonça son pied afin de calmer la douleur. De nouveau les larmes se firent sentir. Il les refoula avec colère.

-Je vivrais, vous m'entendez ! Que ce soit vous là-haut, qui m'avez jeté là dedans, ou toi, ici, qui me parle en te cachant…

Il prit une poignée de neige et se la mit dans la bouche. En fondant, elle apaisa sa soif.

-Je vivrais !

Il avait crié de toutes ses forces. L'écho se répercuta sur les parois de glace, et faisant tomber un peu de neige du haut de la crevasse. Le petit garçon aperçut alors une lueur. Elle était si douce. Il avait l'impression que la neige n'avait pas pu s'accumuler là où la lueur commençait, comme si elle dégageait sa propre chaleur. Le garçon se leva, et s'approcha de la lumière. Les mains en visières pour protéger ses yeux, il avançait, toujours, ne sentant plus la douleur dans sa cheville. Il tendit la main comme pour saisir ce rayon d'espoir vibrant, brûlant, chaud et froid à la fois. Puis le monde se déroba sous ses pieds une nouvelle fois. Le bleu de la glace l'environnait de partout. Bleu pâle. Bleu ciel. Bleu turquoise. Bleu nuit. Il tombait, toujours plus profondément dans un monde de glace et de froideur. Malgré la précarité de sa situation, le garçon se sentait mieux. Il ne s'était pas senti si entier, si bien depuis de lointains moments de joie et de chaleur dans le cocon familiale.

Noir.

La nuit avait fait suite à la glace. Plus de lumière se réverbérant sur les parois immobiles. Plus de rayons doux d'espoir de revoir le monde qu'il avait connu. Plus d'espoir, plus de chaleur, plus de vie. Le silence avait aussi pris son règne dans les entrailles de la Terre. Seul le vent de sa chute, le sifflement de l'air contre ses vêtements continuait à lui parvenir. Pas de bruits d'animaux, pas de craquement de la glace. Rien. Le vide, le froid et la peur étaient les seules notions qui lui restaient. Puis le choc.

PLAOUF !

Le garçon atterrit dans une immense étendue d'eau, plus profonde que toutes celle qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors. Le contact de l'eau, qui était étrangement tiède, le tira de ses rêveries. Il ne voyait plus de monstres s'approchant de lui pour le saisir par les pieds, plus de fantômes qui habitaient ses rêves depuis sa naissance. Simplement le bien-être de cette eau réchauffé et qui semblait apaiser, panser ses blessures. Il sentait bien qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans cette prison d'eau, il savait que s'il ne reprenait pas rapidement son souffle, il ne pourrait sans doute plus jamais voir sa mère, son père et sa sœur. Même les idiots du village qui l'avait jeté ici le regretteraient. Sans doute. Peut-être. Et puis quelle importance ? Il se sentait bien ici, comme appartenant à un tout.

Peut-être que c'est ici que je dois finir. Petite partie de ce monde liquide, flottant parmi les milliers de petits être vivant.

Le garçonnet se força à sortir la tête de l'eau et à regarder autour de lui. Là-bas, tout là-bas, loin de sa position se tenait une berge de glace. Il se mit à nager avec la force que peut fournir le désespoir.

-Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne dois pas mourir. Je dois montrer à ces idiots que je peux vivre moi aussi, que j'y ai autant droit qu'eux. Je serais le premier à revenir de la Crevasse !

Il nagea, nagea longtemps, luttant contre cette envie irrépressible qu'il sentait l'envahir et lui soufflant à l'oreille de se laisser aller, de ne plus se battre, que la vie serait mieux, plus simple s'il se laissait aller ne serait-ce qu'un moment.

-Je…Je ne veux pas. JE VEUX PAS MOURIR !

Son cri de désespoir fit vibrer l'air de la caverne.

-JE VEUX PAS MOURIR !

Des larmes de peur coulaient sur ses joues, se mélangeant à l'eau dans laquelle il trempait. Elles avaient le même goût sur ses lèvres que les goulées d'eau qu'il avait avalées malgré lui pendant sa descente vers le fond de l'étendue d'eau.

-JE VEUX REVOIR MA MAMAN !!

L'air de la caverne se mit à vibrer de plus en plus fort. Le jeune garçon continuait de pleurer, des larmes que seul un petit garçon perdu peut voir et sentir couler sur ses joues. Des larmes de peur, de colère d'être ainsi abandonné face à son destin, des larmes au goût amère, qui laisse de profond sillon sur son visage et dans son cœur. Des larmes que seule une mère, qui serre son enfant contre son cœur en lui susurrant des paroles rassurantes, peut faire sécher. Mais la mère de Horohoro était bien loin de son fils. S'il avait pu entendre, à cet instant, les cris de détresse de sa mère, de son père et même de sa petite sœur Pirika, qui criaient dans la tourmente de la tempête de neige qui s'abattait juste au-dessus de sa tête, peut-être aurait-il pu continuer à sa battre pour vivre. Peut-être que son monde ne se serait pas effondré sur lui-même, enfermant le cœur d'un enfant-loup dans la solitude, le piégeant entre les murs que la bêtise et la méchanceté avaient érigés.

-JE…hoqueta-t-il, je veux revoir la neige, le soleil et même papa, qui me fait si peur…

Un craquement traversa l'air immobile de la caverne. Si le garçon avait pu lever les yeux, il aurait vu que ses cris avaient provoqué des mouvements dans la glace friable du plafond. S'il avait pu lever les yeux, il aurait su qu'il devait à présent garder le silence, que rien ne serait plus comme avant dans cette prison de bleu s'il continuait à gémir. Mais il ne leva pas la tête. Il ne voyait que la berge, loin, si loin devant lui. Le désespoir de jamais arriver là-bas lui saisit les entrailles. Il sentait que ses forces commençaient à sérieusement diminuer. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la force d'aller jusque là-bas. L'horizon peut paraître si loin parfois. Même s'il lui restait peu de distance à parcourir, et qu'un adulte l'aurait fait sans aucun problème, lui n'était qu'un petit garçon. Il avait été jeté dans un trou glacé, il avait lutté contre le froid et la mortelle torpeur que celui-ci entraîne, il avait combattu la peur que la chute dans le noir avait forcée à entrer en lui. Il avait même vaincu son premier désir de mourir purement et simplement en se laissant aller, en se laissant couler. Il avait remporté tous ces combats, et il allait perdre celui-ci, celui de la nature contre son corps, son corps meurtri. Sa cheville lançait, et il savait qu'elle était foulée. Il sentait la douleur remonter le long de sa jambe, le long de sa cuisse, et étreindre son estomac. Il arrêta de nager. Il se laissa flotter, sur place, sans plus battre des bras, qui le faisait à présent autant souffrir que ses jambes. Il avait parcouru la moitié de la distance. Il savait que son salut était proche, et pourtant si loin.

Alors il laissa ses larmes s'écouler avec toute la fureur qu'un torrent de douleur et de peur peut engendrer. Il sentit se briser en lui les barrières qu'il avait dressées pour empêcher les autres de l'atteindre, vaincues, emportées comme des fétus de paille face à un ruisseau dévastateur.

-Je…je…Je veux pas… Je veux pas mourir…

Il s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rageur, tout en se maintenant à la surface en battant des pieds.

-JE VEUX PAS MOURIR !

Alors survint le plus gros des craquements qu'il avait jamais entendus. L'air immobile de la caverne le répercuta, l'amplifia, et quelque chose tomba dans l'eau. Loin derrière lui. Mais il entendit le bruit. Une petite vague parcouru la surface de l'eau, ridant le masque immobile de cet étang tiède. Le garçon leva les yeux. Il vit le trou par ou il était tombé. Il vit la fissure courir le long du plafond, partant du trou jusqu'au fond de la caverne, à l'opposé de l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Il vit le bloc de glace se libérer, commencer à glisser, lentement, puis se libérer d'un seul coup et tomber dans l'eau. Un immense fracas brisa le silence de la caverne et une immense vague se mit à déferler sur lui. Elle était immense, mesurant près de deux mètres. Elle l'entraîna, le secoua en tout sens, le porta plus loin que ce qu'il avait cru possible. Puis elle se referma sur lui en emmenant sa proie, le plongeant dans l'inconscience.


End file.
